In the related art, a technology is known by which information of an advertisement or the like is displayed with contents such as an article and an image in a web (World Wide Web) page. In such a technology, for example, an advertisement display area is provided in the web page, and an advertisement related to the displayed content is displayed.
The related art is discussed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-524847.